


Justified - Run and Dodge

by jebbypal



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal





	Justified - Run and Dodge

  
**Title** : Run and Dodge  
 **Fandom** : Justified  
 **author** : jebbypal  
 **rating** : everyone  
 **summary** : Raylan hates it when Boyd is right.  
 **disclaimer** : Characters/show are not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
 **word count** : 249  
 **author note** : cassiee and I are trying to shake the rust off of our muses. This is my answer to our first prompt exchange.

* * *

  
The crack of the rifle fire ricocheted across the valley, creating echoes in the early winter morning. Raylan instinctively dropped at the sound of the bullet crashing into the tree trunk above his head. To his right, Boyd started cursing.

“I wasn’t the one that wanted to follow the hound over the property lines,” Raylan whispered as he started crawling towards the cover of a lightning-felled tree.

“Not your ass that gets beat if it doesn’t return with the damn hound either.”

Another crack echoed through the air above their huffing; the corresponding bullet raised a shower of dirt where Boyd’s foot had been seconds before.“Which one you think it is?”

Raylan shook his head. “Dickie’s leg was almost healed last time Aunt Helen saw him in church.”

“Coover ain’t much of a shot with rifle over distances,” Boyd observed. “And if it was more than one, I doubt it would be this quiet.”

Raylan chuckled. “For that matter, if it was Dickie, he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut no how.”

“So Doyle.”

Raylan shrugged. “Or Mags. Either way, dog will have to find his ownself given that we’ve got a mile or more of ground to cover before sense should prevail.”

“Then again, we are talking about the Bennetts.”

“More sense than my old man at least. Question is, can you keep up?”

“They ain’t shooting at me, Raylan. So the question is how well can you dodge?”

Raylan really hated it when Boyd was right.


End file.
